A Year with the Sohma's
by X Inori x
Summary: -COMPLETE-Put yourself in the place of Tohru Honda, and try handling every holiday of the year with the Sohma's! Going for 15 chapters, a new character pov for each one. CHAPTER 15 IS UP! HATORI'S POV HatorixMayuko
1. New Years

A/N: It's my very Fruits Basket fanfic it! I hope you all like it!I changed it to "A Year with the Sohma's" it used to be "New year's with the Sohma's".I thought of making all the chapters after a Japanese holiday.I hope you like it!Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_A Year with the Sohma's_**

**Ch-1-New Years**

_-Hiro's Pov-_

Every year for New years everyone that's a zodiac in the Sohma family are invited to the main house for a New year celebration. For three days, everyone lives under one roof...

It was a routine checkup with the Sohma family doctor, Hatori Sohma for Momiji. Through out the almost the whole exam Momiji couldn't stay still. Finally, Hatori had Momiji lay on his back. Hatori placed the stethoscope on Momiji's back. Moving it up and down, left and right. To check all four chambers.

After a moment or so, Momiji looked at Hatori puzzled. "What is it Momiji?" asked Hatori,

"Don't you know where my heart is Hatori-san(Mr.)?" asked Momiji.

Hatori ignored the question, and continued on. I knew Momiji was simple minded but this was...well let's just say weird, as I waited for that rabbit to finish his check-up. And to think, he's a first year in high school!

_A few hours later..._

I'm walking through the hallway passing by Hatsuharu's room, it was oddly loud in there. Was Haru beating someone up? I slid the door open to find Haru, Yuki, and Kyo of all people jumping off the headboard of the bed. All the beds in the main house are western. I asked, why they were all bouncing on the bed, it was a challenge to see who could jump the highest, Kyo replied adding his infamous, "I'm gonna beat that damn Yuki!"

I watched for a bit, I had nothing better to do, until Hatori comes in and tells them to stop.They stop and wait till Hatori leaves the room, right afterwards they start again. I left the room to see if Hatori was coming back, and he was until Shigure came into the room. I looked inside, Shigure was scolding them, "No! No! No!" was what he said.

Hatori turned around until he heard Shigure say, "First you put the pillows one the floor ,and then you jump." Next thing I know it all three of them beat up on Shigure and throw him out the room. This is boring, I think I'll go look for Kisa. But honestly I'd hate to see what's to come for the next two days. And they say no work should be done and it should be stress-free and everyone should happy. No one has ever had New year's with this family.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all liked it! I hope I got most of the 'Furuba' facts right(I don't really read a lot of Fruits Basket.) If there's any spelling/grammar error's please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	2. Setsuban

A/N: Akito's pov! Run! No wait read my fic actually! I wonder if I made Akito "twisted" enough, no offence Akito fans, but I think there's something wrong with her.(I let everyone know I call Akito a 'him' here!) I hope you all like it! Enjoy! Review Kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

**Ch-2-Setsuban**

_-Akito's pov-_

"Ahahahaha" I laughed as I glanced at the calender, tomorrow's my favourite day of the year,along with New Year's. 

"Setsuban!" I cried happily, I think I heard something brake.Oh well. 

"I have five tons of soybeans, no one will stop me! The all-powerful head of the Sohma family, Akito!" I laughed, it's good to be head of the family. Another thing broke,who's braking all my stuff! I thought fast-walking to the source of the sounds. 

At the kitchen was Hatsuharu, what are broken plates doing on the floor? 

"Hatsuharu!" I yelled, I'm so scary! He turned to me, good obey me! 

"What is it Akito?" he asked bluntly, it should be "What is it my dearest Akito", the nerve! 

"Why are there broken plates on the floor?" Hatsuharu looks at the broken plates on the floor, he is so slow! 

"How did that get there?" he says, "I'll clean it up." he says walking across the broken shards of broken glass, what is wrong with this guy!? Doesn't that hurt? So I nod, that guy is such a freak. 

Time to put in the invoice for tomorrow I think, heading back to my room. 

_-Febuary 3rd, the dreaded day-_

"This is supposed to be my pov! Well whatever, time to shower all the little demons with soybeans!" I cry, holding a basket of soybeans. 

I open the door to the rabbit demon's room. And yell, "Oni soto fuku uchi!" the little rabbit demon cries in pain, I laugh, how funny! To the cow! 

"Hatsuharu!" I yell, he's still sweeping up that broken glass since yesterday! And I thought Kyo was stupid! He looks at me and greets me good morning, I throw soybeans at him! "Oni soto fuku uchi!" I cry. 

"Now I remember why I broke those plates today is..." Hatsuharu never finished talking because he's covered from head to toe with soybeans! He's usually one of the most boring ones. 

So I did all the other little demons, I don't like getting into detail, to much work.But this is where it gets fun, as they say: kill four demons with one soybean! 

I arrive at Shigure's house, yes yes this is perfect! I knock on the door, oh oh someones going to answer! "Oh, Akito what a surprise!" says my precious Shigure happily,oh I love him so much! He invites me in, in the sitting room I see Ayame, oh well shower him again with soybeans. 

Ayame smiles at me, "Hello again Akito-san" I smile and wave back, 

"Ayaa, you saw Akito today?" asked Shigure, you know I really love to call him Shi-shi. 

"Yes, at my shop, Akito threw..." I gave him my death glare, I'm so scary! 

"Threw lots of money at me! He wanted to buy my 'romance'!" said that bastard, 

"Oh Akito, I never knew you were interested in Ayaa's 'romance'." said Shi-shi, 

"Will you excuse me" and I brag 'the bastard' behind a shoji screen and beat him up and throw more soybeans at him, "Oni soto fuku uchi!" 

"Where we?" I smile sweetly bragging 'the bastard' behind me, "Ayame is just so hard to handle." I say throwing him to Shi-shi. He catches him, could have at least dropped him! 

"When will Yuki be home?" I ask, 

"It's only 1:30. Around maybe 4:00 Akito-san." said 'the bastard', I think I'll call him Ayame again since I'm not so mad at him and I love him so much! 

"Oni soto fuku uchi!" I say throwing some soybeans at the dog demon, Shi-shi laughs, I do agree it is quite funny! 

_-3:00-_

"I'm hom-" 

"Oni soto fuku uchi!" me,Shi-shi and Ayame yell, as we throw soybeans at the cat demon! It's more fun by myself. 

"What the hell!" the demon cries. 

"It's Setsuban Kyo-kun." says Shi-shi, 

"What the hell! Setsuban today!" he cries, and looks at me, I smile. 

"Oh, your here. Hi Akito." How rude! I throw more soybeans at him, and he runs away like the scaredy cat he is! No one, not even that buffoon Kyo, would stand up to me. Now we wait for then next demon... 

"Oni soto fuku uchi!" I cry throwing more soybeans, 

"Eh?" Is that all you ever say!? I wonder, while throw more soybeans at the she-demon. That she-demon, Tohru Honda! 

"U-um hello Akito-san." 

"Yes hello to you to Miss Honda." I say politely, 

"Oh Ayame-san your here too!" she says excitedly, such a weird girl. 

"Hello Tohru." 

"A-a-ah, I'll get some tea!" she says running to the kitchen, such a very weird girl. Now only Yuki then Setsuban will be complete! 

_-4:00-_

"Oni soto fuku uchi!" I cry throwing soybeans at Yuki, 

"Nii-san if that's you I swear I'll..." 

"It's nice to see you to Yuki." 

"A-a-Akito!" I see Yuki missed me so much! I missed you to Yuki! 

"It's Setsuban isn't it?" asked Yuki, at least he's not slow. 

"Yes it is. Oh yes, your brother came to visit." 

"Two nightmares in one day, this is too much." 

"What was that Yuki?" I say though my superior hearing heard what he said to himself, such a foolish boy you are Yuki! 

"Anyways I'm off!" I say, 

"Until next time everyone!" I say waving and going to the car that's waiting outside for me. 

"What a wonderful Setsuban this was!" I cry out, "Now to prepare for next year!" 

_Mean while..._

It's good to be home, after I hard days work of throwing soybeans, why does something tell me... 

I go to the kitchen, I knew it! 

"Hatsuharu!" He looks at me, "Yes Akito?" 

"Don't tell me your not done cleaning up the shards of glass!" I cry, 

"So that's why I have a broom..." Such a dumb,idiotic,stupid cow...I think walking away.

* * *

A/N: Did Akito sound like Akito? I hope so! I'm sorry for insulting Haru and all the other 'furuba' characters so much! It's what Akito does sometimes! I'm sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!!!!! Anyhoo, I hope you all liked chapter two,please look forward to chapter three!If they're is any spelling or grammar errors please let me know. Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms:**

Setsuban-Is on Febuary 3rd, on this day people thorw soybeans everywhere and shout "Oni soto fuku uchi" like Akito did when throwing the soybeans, which literally means, "Devils out, Good luck in."


	3. Valentines Day

A/N:Chapter 3 after so long too!I'm sorry for the wait!I had trouble choosing holidays and which character to put it with!Forgive me!Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-3-Valentines Day**

_-Kagura's Pov-_

I looked up from the article I was reading in my favourite magazine. Someone was at the door, I groan; why did I have to be home alone?

I get up and go to the door, who could it be? Mom? Or maybe . . . Kyo-kun! I open the door to realize that I yelled Kyo-kun's name out loud.

"Eh?"

"Tohru-san, what brings you here?" I asked. I was happy to see her.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kagura-san! But I was wondering would you like to help me make chocolate, I cannot do it alone!" Tohru pleaded, I giggled.

"Of course! I'd love to help!" I invited Tohru in, she had all the ingredients, we placed them on the table and began to make our chocolate. Half way through I realize, what are we making this much chocolate for? And why?

"Tohru-san, why are we making so much chocolate?" Tohru gasped and then giggled.

"Kagura-san did you forget tomorrow is Valentines day?!" asked Tohru.Tomorrow is Valentines day?! Since when?! I look at the calender on the wall. It was February 13. Oh my goodness! Thank you Tohru-san for coming! Kyo-kun will get the biggest chocolate heart ever! Without realizing it I noticed I was mixing the chocolate way to fast. It covered Tohru's face.

We both laughed, Tohru went and got something to wipe her face.

"Kagura-san who are you making this chocolate for?" asked Tohru, I giggled.

"Kyo-kun of course! How about you Tohru-san?"

"Well for you, and Isuzu-san,Kyo-kun,Shigure-san,Yuki-kun,Hana-chan,Uo-chan,Kisa-chan,Hiro-san,Ayame-san,Hatori-san,Momiji-kun,Momo-chan,Haru-san." She said counting on her fingers, "Did I miss anyone?" she added, I shook my head; I was amazed at how many people she was making chocolate for, she needed all the help she could get!

"We'd better hurry Tohru-san we have a lot to do!" I said, she nodded and smiled.

—

-February 14-

After school both me and Tohru decided to hand out the chocolate to everyone, I decided to make chocolate for everyone too! But I made the biggest for Kyo-kun!

We first gave Momiji and Haru theirs. They both smiled at us and wished us Happy Valentines Day.Tohru told Momiji to give one to his sister, Momiji looked so happy!

We would give Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo-kun's later on! We went to go off and look for Kisa and Hiro.Those two were always were together, it was cute. We found them at a nearby park. Hiro was eating chocolate; Kisa seemed happy.

"Kisa-chan! Hiro-san!" Tohru called out,

"Nee-chan!" Kisa called running to Tohru and hugging her, and I greeted Hiro and Kisa.

"Hiro did Kisa give that to you?"I asked, he looked away blushing, and nodded. We smiled. We gave both Hiro and Kisa their chocolate. Hiro refused, Kisa pleaded he takes it, and he did! Thank you Kisa!

We left to go find the other zodiacs, but it took a long time. We finally reached Tohru's house. Shigure greeted us at the door we gave him the chocolate as we took off our shoes, he thanked us.

We waited for Kyo-kun and Yuki to come home. Kyo-kun had to help shishio and Yuki was busy at school. After waiting for so long Yuki came home, we presented him with the chocolate! Yuki liked it very much and smiled! Only Kyo-kun must come home!

Finally Kyo-kun came through the door. I ran to him.

"Kyo-kun!" I said jumping onto him,

"What the hell?!" he said looking up at me,

"Kyo-kun!"I missed you. I said hugging him tightly, funny it seems like Kyo-kun is gasping for air, must be my imagination.

"Kagura! Get off me!" I got off Kyo-kun, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?!"

"It's Valentines day Kyo-kun!" He gave me a disbelieving look. I ought to punch him for that! But I remembered his jaw had to work in order for him to eat my chocolate, speaking of which I should give him it.

"Kyo-kun this is for you!" I presented the chocolate in front of him; he scowled.

"I don't want it."

"Me and Tohru worked so hard on this for you Kyo-kun! So you better eat it!" I said shoving the chocolate heart in his mouth. He bit it, his eyes wide with shock. That's right it's good, isn't it?!

He took it out of his mouth. "Fine I'll take it."And he went upstairs I followed and hugged him again.

"Kagura let go of me!" he yelled, I wouldn't let go of Kyo-kun even if his life depended on it, but he'd better get me a Whites Day present or else!

* * *

A/N:I'm so sorry if Kagura doesn't sound like Kagura!I try my best to act like them as much as possible, I think the only characters that match my personality are Ayame(when I'm hyper XD),Rin and Uotani.But anyways if they're is any spelling/grammar errors please let me know!Review Kudasai(Please)! 

**Japanese Term**

Japanese Valentines Day is simular to the North American style of Valentines Day(I'm not sure if it's the same in other places!Sorry!) But the one thing the Japanese have that we do not have is White day.On Valentines Day girls make chocolate hearts and give them to boys they like. Same idea with chocolate,flowers,and cards.On White day, a month from Valentines Day(March 14).Boys give a White day gift(That's white of course!) back to the girl to show they like them back.


	4. Hinamatsuri

A/N: The hardest holiday to write about so far! Hinamatsuri! All you girls reading this, have fun with it! Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-4-Hinamatsuri**

_-Rin's Pov-_

"Rin wake up!"

"What is it?" I growled, what the hell did Kagura want?!

I went to the storage, where I heard Kagura call from, "What!?"

"Help us out please Rin." Kagura said carrying a beautifully dressed female doll, who held a sake saucer in her hands.

"This could only mean one thing...Hinamatsuri." The worse holiday, besides New Years.

"Rin, please help out."

"Whatever." I utter, it's not like I want to get married, Kagura on the other hand would love to marry that idiot, Kyo.

"Bring it to the sitting room, kaa-san is arraging them." said Kagura, I say nothing, theres no point to say anything anyways.

---

"Rin! Kagura!Come here!"

Kagura's mother is calling now, this is so annoying.

"Rin! Look at our kimonos!" Kagura squeeled, I just blinked. Mine was a colourful red, not that wonderful.

"It's just Febuary 19th, why are you getting the kimonos already?" I question,

"Rin, you know it's hard to get one when Hinamatsuri is quickly approuching." said Kagura's mother,

"This year I will marry Kyo-kun!" yelled Kagura,

"Stupid your in only in Junior High." I said, she stuck her tounge out at me.

---

March 4-Hinamatsuri

Me in this annoying Kimono...in public. Great. Kagura on the other hand...is twirling around enjoying to wear this piece of fabric...

"Oh I hope Kyo-kun comes!!"

"Settle down Kagura, we did invite them after all."

"Wait invite?"

"Yes, Rin. I invited Shigure and the others."

"Gure-nii, and what others?"

"Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu." Kagura's mother paused and pointed to Kagura,

"And KYO-KUN!!!" No wonder she paused...

"Hatsuharu is coming?" I was kinda panicing, he can't see me like this...in this red kimono.

"Kagura-san, Rin-san!" called the annoying brown haired girl, as nice as she was, she was annoying.

"Tohru!" cried Kagura, they hugged. I looked up to see Haru stairing at me, then he looked away. I glared at him.

We started walking towards the temple. The enterances were filled with people, and dolls.

Cats dolls near the temple's shop, for wealth and good luck. Female dolls dressed in kimonos were inside the temple, dolls that looked like children.

明かりをつけましょう　ぼんぼりに

_Let's light the lanterns_

お花をあげましょう　桃の花

_Let's set peach flowers_

五人ばやしの　笛太鼓

_Five court musicians are playing flutes and drums_

今日は楽しいひな祭り!

_Today is a joyful Dolls' Festival!_

Some girls passed by singing that song, I really hate it.

---

After everything, finally the last part! Where they toss those creepy dolls into the ocean. Those dolls are suppose to take a away misforntion. So far hasn't worked for me.

Two mikos and a young girl loaded the dolls into the small boat, blessed it. Then with the help of a lot of men, pushed the small boat into the sea. Sadly it doesn't sale so far out, later on they retreave the thing, no wonder I always have bad luck even though I go to this stupid event every year.

Kagura's mother wanted all of them to come back with us for tea...great now Haru's going to come.

As we walked home, Tohru and Kagura were talking while those three idiots talked amongest themselves, though that stupid girl tried to include me, it was rather annoying, I just don't want to talk to anyone.

Haru looked back at me a couple of times. What is his problem?! He then began to slow down, and started walk beside me, wonderful.

"What do you want Haru?" he said nothing he just continued walking next to me, not saying a word.

"Haru what do you want?" I asked again, "Nothing." he finally answered.

"Then why are you walking next to me?" I countered, "I just feel like it." he said. This is getting nowhere. I desided he can walk with me, why should I care anyways?

"Rin." I look at Haru, he said my name so quietly, I'm not sure if he said it or not.

"You look really nice, in that kimono." he uttered,

"What are you talking about Haru?" I glare at him,

"You look nice." he said again, this time looking at me instead of the ground. For some reason my cheeks felt really hot.

"You should wear one more often."

"And why should I?!"

"Because I like it." that was the last thing he said, then walked ahead with everyone.

It's no wonder I hate this holiday, but maybe...Haru can make this year a little bit more luckier?

* * *

A/N: Yup I screwed up Rin's character...Gomen!! Well she was one of the hardest, I'm glad I got that over with. Sorry it wasn't very long.(I couldn't find much on Hinamatsuri, I don't know how I did that, but I couldn't find much...) And I'm really sorry the explantion is so long and bad!! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Terms**

Hinamatsuri- Or Girl's day. Days or months before Hinamatsuri, family's display dolls dressed in Heian period clothing. People believe that the dolls have the power to contain bad spirits.A popular superstition is, that if you do not put away the dolls before the night of March 4, the girl will marry late.

During this day families visit temples, where many dolls, and other statues are gathered for good luck and for warding off evil spirits. At the end two mikos(priestess') and a selected young girl bless the dolls from the temple, and with the help of men place them in a boat, which they cast out into the sea to get rid of the evil spirits. But they do not let the boats drift to far away, and people later on bring the boat back to shore.


	5. White Day

A/N: Double parring! If you squint there's some KyoxTohru! Mostly RinxHaru though, sorry KyoxTohru fans.Review kudasai!(please!)

* * *

**Ch-5-White Day**

_-Haru's pov-_

"Haru."

"Haru!

"HARU!"

"What?" I look at Momiji, his face was red, wonder why. And why am I on the floor?

"Haru, your spacing out too much again."

"What?" I blink,

"Haru. Will you come with me, shopping for White Day presents?"

"Sure. Will Yuki come?"

"I'll ask!" Momiji said happily and ran out of the classroom...is it break already? I followed him.

We walked through the hallways to the 2nd year classrooms, I find it weird that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are in the same class.

"Yuki!"

"Yes?" Yuki looked at both me and Momiji,

"Momiji-kun!"

"Tohru!" Both Momiji and Tohru hugged, "Yuki. Do you want to buy White Day presents for Kagura and Tohru?" asked Momiji

"Eh? Momiji-kun you don't have to get me a White Day gift!"

"Too bad Tohru." Momiji just smiled at Tohru, I wonder why Momiji is a rabbit.

"Are you coming Yuki?" asked Momiji,

"Yes I will, both Tohru and Kagura made very tasty chocolate." Yuki smiled.

Tohru really changed Yuki, I'm greatful to her for that.As long as Yuki is happy, I'm happy.

"Haru, what are you smiling about?" asked Yuki,

"Nothing."

"Are you coming, Haru?" asked Tohru, I nodded.

"Kyo, are you buying anything for Kagura or Tohru?"

"Why the hell would I buy Kagura anything! Besides I didn't want it anyways!" yelled Kyo, stomping out of the room.

"Poor Kyon Kyon, since he has to come back. Breaks over." one of Tohru's friends said,

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru called out,

"Buying White Day gifts huh?" said Uotani,

"Yes!"cried out Momiji,

"You three better get Tohru something nice!"growled Uotani,

"Or I'll curse you." finished Hanajima,

"Ye-yes!" both Yuki and Momiji stattered, I have no idea how that is scary.

The bell rang for the next class, me and Momiji returned to our classes.

---

The last bell rang for school to be over, we met Yuki at the front of the school.Yuki was alone, Tohru and Kyo must have went home already.

"All ready Yuki?" called Momiji, Yuki smiled and nodded.

---

On the train to the shopping center, we thought of what to get them. Me and Yuki desided to get Tohru and Kagura white chocolate, since they gave us dark chocolate. I would make my own, and needed to buy ingredents. But Tohru lives with Yuki which makes it hard for him to make it. But also because Yuki once burned water, how can you burn water? I wonder...

"I'm going to buy something, for them to put in their hair!"

"Their hair?" Yuki questioned,

"Yes, so they can look more pretty!"Momiji said,

A hair pin wouldn't look so bad in Yuki's hair, I pictured it. Yuki was very feminine looking. Speaking of hair pins...

---

After we had finished our shopping, Yuki took a different train home.

"Momiji, I'm going to buy one more thing."

"Sure." Momiji watched as I walked from the train platform into a nearby fabric store. Momiji gave me a strange look when I returned.

"What did you buy Haru?"

"Nothing." Momiji didn't say anything afterward, he must be tired if he wouldn't say anything. The train pulled into the station, and we got in along with the other people, we had to go home during rush hour...

---

That night I made the chocolate for Kagura and Tohru, Momiji helped me. I was going to give it to them bright and early the next morning. There was something I had to do before hand.

---

_March 14 - Whites Day_

The next morning I went straight to Kagura's house. Kagura's mother answered the door, I told her the chocolate was for Kagura and thank you for the chocolate she gave me last month. She thanked me, and I went back outside and waited.

Suddenly Rin came outside after awhile, "Rin." I confronted.

"What do you want Haru?!" irritated as ever. I took out a white ribbon from my pocket. She glaired at me.

"Happy Saint White Day." I said taking a lock of her hair, then tieing the ribbon into a bow around the lock of hair.

"Haru..." she said nothing, and touched the bow. I walked towards school, we didn't say a word when I left.

At school I gave Tohru my chocolate, she didn't accept at first but took it greatfully. She too had a white ribbon in her hair. I glanced at Kyo, he glarred at me.

I guess he gave Tohru a White Day present after all. I look at Yuki and we both laugh, Kyo just glaired at us, he got the message.

---

_-Rin's pov-_

_-later that afternoon-_

Stupid Haru giving me that ribbon... I said pulling it out of my hair and throwing it to the ground.

"I won't forgive you..." I whispered,

It then started to rain, I had no umbrella. Why can't Haru be here with an umbrella? I thought getting soaked by the rain.

The rain stopped? I look up to see an umbrella over my head, I look at who held it, Haru.

"You took off the ribbon." I said nothing. He put his arm around me, we started to walk. I didn't react, it felt...nice.

"Rin." I look at him, he brought out another ribbon.And tied it in my hair.

"I won't give up." is all he said, until we got home. I went inside, he stood there for a bit then saw the ribbon I pulled out earlier, he smiled then walked away, leaving the white ribbon on the ground.

* * *

A/N: I updated at last, I hope you enjoyed this chapter another one soon to come! I was in "Haru mode" when I wrote this,I hope it turned out well. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms**

White's Day- Is exactly like Valentines day, but this time it's the boy's turn to give something to the girl. Usually something White, thus calling it White Day. Giving something back to the girl means you accept her feelings for her or as a gratitude of thanks. Giving a white ribbon means that you cherish the person your giving it to.(Just like Haru did!)


	6. Easter Day

A/N: Momiji's pov is one of the hardest to do! I hope it sounded Momiji like, oh how troublesome this chapter was ohhh! I hope you enjoy it, review kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

**Ch-6-Easter Day**

_-Momiji's pov-_

"Tohru!"

"Eh?" Tohru suddenly squeeked before I jumped on her, "Momiji-kun!" Tohru cried as I jumped on her lap, turning into a rabbit.

"Tohru! I want to tell you something exciting!" I cried, bouncing up and down.

"What is it Momiji-kun?" She asked me, covering her eyes, while I changed back.

"I arraged an easter egg hunt!" I said putting my bunny ears back on.

"How stupid." Spat Kyo,

"Now, now Kyon Kyon don't be so mean!" Tsked Shigure,

"That sounds like fun Momiji-kun, where did you hide the eggs?"

"In the house and outside." I winked, "Oh, Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun are here too! They're outside."

"They should come inside." Said Shigure,

"They're looking already, let's go everyone! Oh, and bring a basket!" I said cheerfully, going back outside.

"It does sound fun, let's get a basket Tohru." Yuki said, coming into the room at the last minute, "y-yes."

---

Outside we met Hiro and Kisa, looks like they found all the eggs outside. All the pretty eggs I painted all by myself, with Haru's help. "Onee-chan!" cried Kisa, as her and Tohru hugged, how cute!

"You found all the eggs!" I said excitedly, Hiro said nothing.

"I guess we have to look in the house now." said Yuki,

"By the way I didn't hide any in your rooms." I stated, everyone nodded as they began searching the house.

"I found one!" cried Tohru, looking under the kotatsu.

"Tohru please get out from under there!" growled Kyo,

"Ah! Kyo-kun, gomen (sorry)!" cried Tohru,

"Let's keep looking Tohru." Yuki said glaring at Kyo; Kyo glared back. Tohru nodded, placing the egg in the basket.

In the end, Kisa and Hiro found the most, because they started earlier. Yuki and Tohru only found four, Kisa and Hiro found eight! Good job everyone!

"What do we do with the eggs now" asked Hiro, studying one of them.

"Oh, that's easy. You eat them!"

"Eww, these must be how old?" Hiro said, holding it away from his face, I laughed.

"It's chocolate! That's what the easter bunny brings after all!" I winked, while pointing at my bunny ears on my head. Yuki, Tohru, and Kisa understood and began to laugh.

Later that night, I lit a bon-fire. To end the Easter day, everyone did this every Easter in Germany. I also lit fireworks! It was really fun! Even Kyo and Shigure came for the fun! I'm really glad they did, because it turned out really well! I should become the Easter bunny again next year!

* * *

A/N: I wonder if chapter one was shorter? I didn't have much to go, and when did I write this thing? Well I tried my best to be as Momiji-ish as possible! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	7. Golden Week

A/N: I think this chapter was also pretty hard to write uwah...I mean the info for the ticket was pretty hard to get. (Just read the chapter and you'll know what I'm talking about.) But yeah, easy to write (since I barly got any holiday info for it) but hard at the same time, uwah! Review kudasai(please)!_

* * *

_

**Ch-7-Golden Week**

_-Kureno's pov-_

"Kureno lets go!"

"R-right." I stammered following Arisa. Arisa insisted that we go somewhere during the nine days of Golden Week, where? I don't know, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Whoa!" Arisa turned around and began to laugh as she helped me up,

"Watch where your going next time!" She said still laughing, I laughed a bit myself and nodded. I tripped over a baggage cart, knocking someone's luggage over, I sighed and began to put everything back on the cart.

"Hurry up! We might miss our flight!"

"Coming" I cried!

---

--On the plane--

"Arisa, can you tell me where we are going?" I begged. I truly wanted to know. I wasn't worried, since Akito didn't need me anymore, but nevertheless, the thought that we had to get passports . . . is well . . .

"Kureno, if we needed passports we are going out of Japan right?" I stared at her blankly, I never told anyone back home I was going out of the country . . .

"Besides you didn't bother looking at the destination on your ticket did you." I blinked and quickly scrambled to get my ticket from my hand luggage.

I retrieved the ticket, and read the "To" and "From" part of it,

"Honolulu!" I cried.

Arisa smiled.

"That's why we needed passports. I thought going there would be a great idea."

"Arisa, how did you pay for the airfare for this!?"

"I saved up, a lot! So be grateful!" She yelled, while other passengers looked at us, I laughed nervously then smiled.

"I'm grateful," I replied, kissing her on the forehead, she blushed turning away.

"You better be!" I just laughed,

"I'm just glad I could spend Golden Week with you Arisa, that's all. I'll pay for the rest,"

"Thank you, Kureno . . . let's enjoy the flight, five hours is a long time." Arisa said putting on her headphones, I just continued to look around the plane, it was quite interesting.

There were many people, all doing something different, I looked out the window. All I saw were white fluffy clouds, I continued to stare, it was just so beautiful. Suddenly I remembered how it felt to fly, through the sky and the clouds. I frowned, I missed it kind of, but now I could hold Arisa close, without fear.

"Excuse me," I looked up to a man with a cart,

"Would you like anything to drink?" I pondered this quickly; I bet there are no washrooms on the plane, so I shouldn't drink anything.

"No thank you." I replied,

"And you miss?" The man asked Arisa, and Arisa just looked at him,

"Got any coke?" The man nodded, passing her a can of coke and a straw,

"Enjoy." He said with a smile then moved the cart to the passengers in front of us, asking what they would like to drink as well.

"Arisa, I don't think they have any washrooms here." I stated. Arisa laughed a bit.

"It's my first time on a plane as well, but I know there are washrooms." She said pointing to a small booth two rows behind us, I blinked, how could I not notice that?

"You really remind me of her."

"Do you mean Tohru?" I asked. She just nodded.

"It's too bad they couldn't come."

"How come?" I asked,

"Well they wanted me to spend some time with you," She replied with a smile,

"I'm sorry." I apologized, Arisa put her hand on top of mine, I looked at her.

"Don't be. I wanted to spend time with you, and with my friends." She said leaning on my shoulder. I nodded and lay my head upon hers.

_Free of the curse, free of the country. I'm still able to fly free with, or without wings._

_

* * *

_A/N: What can I say, a lot of hard work for nothing...( I really don't want to explain myself...oii...) Oh well it turned out to be the easist chapter to write then, (nervous laugh). Btw thanks for editing this chapter for me Sango! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know (because Sango didn't do a good job (laughs) Jk Sango!) Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Terms**

Golden Week- Is the longest holiday for the Japanese. During this week people mostly travel abroad, mainly to America and parts of Europe.


	8. Tango no Sekku

A/N: Yay! Ayame's pov! Please enjoy! Review kudasai(please)!

_**

* * *

**_

**Ch-8-Tango no Sekku-Boy's Day**

_-Ayame's pov-_

A shower of beautiful cherry blossom flower petals filled the air, oh how graceful, how beautiful, how it reminds me of . . . me! I thought laughing to myself, as the petals flew from an unknown source. 

"Um . . . Nii-san . . . "

"Yes Yuki?"

"What are you doing here? . . . "

"To get you of course Yuki." I said,

"Um . . . why?" He asked,

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, haven't you forgotten what today is?" I tsked,

"I sure hope I did." He muttered,

"It's Tango no Sekku." I reminded him,

"Nii-san . . . it's called Children's day now, not Tango no Sekku anymore." Yuki sighed,

"So." I pouted,

"No matter, we must celebrate Yuki! Come!" I cried pulling my sweet brother away with me,

---

_-My store-_

"Yuki-i-i-i-i!" I called out, 

"Nii-san, I can't believe you made me do this." He grumbled,

"Yuki come out of the dressing room, I want to see!"

"No."

"But why did you change your clothes then, if you won't come out?" I said slyly. Oh I'm so good at being sly!

"Fine . . . "

Yuki stepped out of dressing room, wearing what the samurai's of the Heian period wore. A lovely dark blue kimono, the nagajuuban or the top layer of the kimono was a dark midnight blue. While the hakama or the lower part of the kimono that looked like pants was black. Yuki wore a white obi, and wooden geta sandles. He also wore a haori or a jacket on top, on the back of the dark blue haori was the kanji for the word "rat."

"Nii-san your not really going to make me walk out like this . . . are you?" questioned Yuki,

"Let me change and we shall go!" I said totally ignoring his question,

My kimono was just as lovely as. The blue was a shade lighter, the hakama, a light grey. But we both had matching obis! I had the kanji of a snake on the back of my haori.

"Ta-da!" I said popping out of the dressing room, but Yuki said nothing.

"Nii-san your kimono looks just like mine . . . " Yuki trailed off,

"Were brothers of course! Now come Yuki we must go!" I said dragging Yuki out of the store.

Exiting the store, we passed by the beautiful silk koi wind-catchers me and Mine-chan hung this morning. The big black one was to represent me, while the smaller red one was to represent my lovely younger brother, Yuki!

"Yuki! We must get Kashiwa mochi and Chimaki!"

"I just ate awhile ago Nii-san."

"I know the perfect place to buy them!"

---

After we had our fill of Kashiwa mochi and Chimaki, I began humming a song.

"Nii-san, didn't you hum that every year during Tango no Sekku." I nodded. I'm so happy he remembered.

Even though Yuki was locked away with Akito, when he was young. Every year during Tango no Sekku, I had to measure how tall he and Akito grew, I hummed this song, while doing it. Back then I didn't care, but now I want to have one Tango no Sekku with Yuki, that counts.

"Nii-san, I wonder how tall I've grown since we stopped celebrating Tango no Sekku." I smiled at him,

"Sure. Let's go see how tall you've grown." I said beginning to hum,

_柱のきずは　おととしの__五月五日の　背くらべ_

_The scratch on the pillar, marked the 5th of May a year before my last measured height_

_粽たべたべ　兄さんが__計ってくれた　背のたけ_

_Eating and eating chimaki, my elder brother measured the length of my height _

_きのうくらべりゃ　何のこと__やっと羽織の　紐のたけ_

_Comparing yesterday, however, the difference was barely a length of cord of my haori short coat _

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!

**Japanese Terms**

Yuki's quote- "Nii-san...it's called Children's day now, not Tango no Sekku anymore." - Tango no Sekku means Boy's day, but was changed to "Children's day" or "Kodomo no hi" in 1948 to celebrate children's happiness.

Kashiwa mochi and Chimaki - Dessert cakes traditionally served on Tango no Sekku.


	9. Mother's Day

A/N:Hmm...was Ritsu and Mitsuru too over-reactive? Sorry Tohru haters, I justified Tohru in this chapter. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Ch-9-Mothers Day_**

_-Ritsu's pov-_

"What to do, what to do." I mumbled,

"What's the matter Ritchan?" asked Mitsuru,

"It's almost May 13th Mitchan." Mitsuru stared at the sky thinking, then she blinked looking at me,

"That's mothers day!"

"Yes!" I cried,

"IM SORRY I FORGOT!" screamed Mitsuru, bowing rapidly,

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT MITCHAN!!" I yelled back,

"FORGIVE ME!" she cried cowering, "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME SENSEI THE MANUSCRIPT WOULD BE FINISHED!" she screamed once more, holding a knife at her throat.

"Mitchan!" I cried grabbing the knife,

"If you killed yourself, I would die next!" I cried holding the knife at my throat. Mitsuru sighed with relief, taking the knife from her me.

"Um . . . Ritchan, what are you going to do for mothers' day?" asked Mitsuru calmly,

"That's what I was just thinking of."

"We should ask that girl, um . . . Tofu was it?"

"Yes! Tohru-chan could help!" cried I, Mitsuru blinked. "Oh, it was Tohru . . . not tofu . . . " she thought.

It was a mere ten minutes before we located Shigure's house, I knocked on the door, hoping Tohru was to answer it. Unfortunately Shigure answered the door . . .

"Oh Ritsu what a surprise! Oh and editor-san! Is it time to have the manuscript finished already? I'm sorry but I had back troubles and didn't have time to finish it. Oh your standing outside, come in come in." Shigure said allowing us to come in, I sense trouble . . .

Me and Mitchan entered, and I began to sweat. Mitchan was already panicking, poor Mitchan. As we walked into the living room, Tohru greeted us, before we even got there.

"Ritchan!" she cried,

"Tohru!" I said hugging her, and she hugged me back. That wasn't a good idea . . .

"Ritchan!" Tohru and Mitchan cried, I turned into a monkey,

"I'M SORRY TOHRU IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I WAS THE ONE WHO HUGGED YOU, AND NOW IM A MONKEY!" I cried, it was my fault I must apologize, I began to bow like a good little monkey!

"It's okay Ritchan." she said patting my head, I feel a bit better after this.

"Oh! Hello Mitchan!" Tohru said, "What brings you here today?" asked Shigure,

"Uh, um sensei, uh . . . " Mitchan stammered,

"I wanted to ask Tohru something." I said shyly,

"Ask me?" I nodded,

"Could you . . . " I began to whisper in Tohru's ear, her face brightens up,

"Of course Ritchan!" she said happily, I felt like crying, I was so happy . . .

---

"What does your mother like?" asked Tohru, as me Mitchan and Tohru went to go shopping.

"Hmm . . . " I began to think. There are many things' mother likes, but Mitchan already thought of a present for her mother. Tohru on the other hand couldn't really give her mother anything.

"Tohru-chan, what would you give your mother?" I asked,

"I never gave my mother a gift."

What?! How come?!" me and Mitchan cried,

"My mom never wanted anything."

"Nothing?!" Tohru shook her head,

"Nothing, my mom just told me ' just having you around is all I ever wanted'." I began to cry, they were such moving words, Mitchan was crying too.

"Th-that's so beautiful Tohru-chan!" cried Mitchan hugging Tohru, I wanted to join, but I couldn't risk turning into a monkey in public.

"It's okay." Tohru said calmly trying to calm us down.

It worked, as we began to hunt for mother's present. But I was beginning to have second thoughts. Maybe Tohru was right, but I would be a bad son if I didn't give her anything. I would be a very bad son, my parents apologized for me ever since I was little, it's the least I could do.

---

I knocked on the door to the Sohma onsen, I hope mother will answer the door. Today is mother's day. I can't mess this up. I wore my best clothes, clothes I would wear on a date with . . . Mitchan. Mother opened the door and gasped, I handed the flowers to her and greeted her a happy mothers day.

I suddenly felt something wet on my shoulder, was it raining?

"Ritsu, you didn't have to."

"Mother I-"

"Ritsu." I said nothing and let her continue,

"Ritsu, I love you. I don't want any gifts on mothers' day." I looked disappointed,

"I'M SORRY YOU DON'T LIKE THEM!" I cried, while bowing.

"No Ritsu, they're beautiful."

"R-really?" I stammered,

"Yes, but what I meant was. It was sweet of you, but the only gift that could make me happy is . . . you."

After mother said that, I began to cry. I was so happy, she said that to someone like me. Someone who makes mistakes, someone who didn't do anything right, then I remembered what Tohru said.

* * *

A/N: I hope I captured the lovely Ritsu's um...personality... well then, please look forward to chapter ten everyone! If they're is spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)! 


	10. Tanabata

A/N: I'm still a little some-what unsure about the parring for this, so you decide on the Yukixsomeone fic XD . Review kudasai(please)!**  
**

* * *

**  
Ch-10-Tanabata**

_-Yuki's pov-_

"Yun-Yun!"

"Eh?" I turned to see Manabe coming towards me.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to Tanabata tonight?" I nodded,

"I'm coming with you!"

"Eh?"

"You don't want me to come do you?" He said looking discouraged, I sighed.

"No, not really."

"Yay! Thank you Yun-Yun!" Manabe said suddenly hugging me, I broke out into a cold sweat, it was a good thing he wasn't a girl.

"Oh, by the way Machi is coming too." He added letting go of me, I turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Machi can come, you can't."

"Yun-Yun, you're so mean!" Manabe huffed; I couldn't help but try to muffle my laughter.

"I'm just kidding."

"Yeah I know." He laughed.

---

"Tohru! You look lovely!" cried Shigure,

"You sound like Nii-san…" I said bluntly.

"I'm not friends with Ayaa for nothing." Shigure countered,

"Th-thank you." Honda-san stuttered,

"You're welcome Tohru. Yuki, Kyo, what do you think?"

"You look very nice, Honda-san." I said smiling, and she really did.

Her hair was slightly tied back, but some it hanged down from her shoulders, she also wore a pink yukata. It was decorated with small goldfish, and onigiri?!

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, it's nice." He said turning away, I glanced at him, he can be so dense, and I wonder how Honda-san feels about that.

"Tha-thank you very much, everyone." Honda-san said bowing,

"Let's go already!" Barked Kyo, more of a dog then a cat if you ask me.

"Now, now Kyon Kyon, you should be patient." Remarked Shigure.

"Shut up you!"

"So says the cat in the yukata."

Teased Shigure. Kyo blushed and said nothing but glared. I too always wore a yukata.

"Let's go." Honda-san nodded, Kyo once again just said nothing.

---

At the temple grounds, we met up with Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, Momiji, Haru, Manabe, and Machi.

We all had fun trying to catch fish; Hanajima-san caught the most. Kyo despite being the cat caught none.

Momiji, Uotani-san, and Hanajima-san constantly kept taking pictures, because of how Honda-san looked. Momiji, Haru, Hanajima-san, and Machi also wore yukatas as well. Tonight of all nights was especially hot; I don't blame them for not wearing one.

"Yun-yun, you look good in the yukata, doesn't he Machi?" Machi said nothing; I frowned slightly but said, "Machi looks really nice in one."

"Thank you." She said, I think she was blushing.

"Let's get Taiyaki!" Cried Momiji, Kyo looked more annoyed.

"Do you have to keep teasing the kitty, he looks pissed." Laughed Uotani-san, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kyo,

"Doesn't Kyo-kun like taiyaki?" Asked Honda-san,

"He loves it!" Replied Momiji, Haru just spaced out, munching takoyaki.

I went up to him, "Haru"

"Yuki? Want takoyaki?" Haru asked handing a piece to me.

"Um…" I nodded and took one, I don't know why but I feel like Haru's smiling at me. Is this drugged?

"Yuki, you never wore a yukata in a long time."

"Neither have you Haru, you look good."

"You too."

"Hey! Yun-Yun don't ditch me for your boyfriend!" Yelled Manabe,

"Manabe!" I yelled punching him; I mean really, Haru's my cousin! Haru just stood there, so did Machi.

"I'm perfectly straight." I growled, but after saying that I could feel as if someone was glaring daggers at me.

"I...was just kidding." Machi then went up to Haru; I wonder what's going to happen.

"Takoyaki?" Haru offered her one.

"Please." She said taking one; they then began walking spacing out while eating takoyaki.

"They're so alike..."Manabe trailed off, I nodded.

"By the way Yun-Yun, what are you writing on your tanzaku?"

"Secret." I winked,

"How unfair Yun-Yun!" Manabe cried,

"Let's all write and hang our tanzaku." I suggested everyone else in the group agreed. When we all had finished we all found a stock of bamboo to hang it on.

Now we wait until midnight for the tanzaku to be burnt for good luck.

---

_-Manabe's pov-_

"What, oh, what did Yun-Yun write?" I questioned, looking for Yun-Yun's tanzaku.

"Ah-ha!"

"Hmm, I wonder what it means." I thought walking away; Yun-Yun can be so mysterious sometimes.

---

_"I wish for her to be happy." -Yuki Sohma  
_

* * *

A/N:I hope everyone enjoyed Yuki's chapter. I hope I caputured Yuki's "Yuki-ness". Anyway if they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Terms:**

Tanabata- is a Japanese celebration based off the legend of the star-crossed lovers Vega and Altair.

Tanzaku- is a slip of paper where one writes their wishes on it. It is then hung on a stalk of bamboo and on midnight or on the next day it is burned or thrown in the river. This resembles the custom of floating paper ships and candles on rivers during Obon.

Takoyaki- Deep-fried balls of battered octopus.

Taiyaki- is a Japanese fish-shaped waffle. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans.


	11. Obonmatsuri

A/N: Yay! Shigure's chapter! Mind you, I used Shigure's "darker" side, that's why its kinda...yeah...review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_Ch-11-Obonmatsuri_**

_-Shigure's pov-_

Tonight is the night when the spirits of the dead would return. Tonight was the night I would thank him, if only someone didn't beat me to it. I looked hopelessly into the Sohma cemetery, and indeed someone was in front of Akira Sohma's grave. That someone I preferred not to speak nor listen to, so as quietly as a mouse I exited.

I guess I won't be the one to clean Akira-sama's grave this year, but I was never once able to, I guess it can't be helped.

Maybe I should go watch the dances downtown, I thought making my way there. I had nothing better to do while waiting for that person to leave the grave.

---

Many people gathered to watch the dancers, I too watched. They were really good, they danced round and round the yagura. The yagura is a giant wooden building made for Obonmatsuri. Also, people use it as a stage to perform. Though none of this matter, all that mattered was going to that grave.

People nowadays have forgotten what Obonmatsuri is all about, but with all this commotion of course they would forget. I thought bitterly walking back to the cemetery, but Obonmatsuri did this to me every year. I don't know why, maybe it's because I might one day visit _her_ grave.

I arrived at the Akira's grave, there was no one there. Luckily I had my offering, ready. I placed it next to that woman's offering, she had cleaned the grave already, but she must have thought no one would visit Akira's grave. I lit some incense I brought and began to pray. I thanked Akira, and wished him a safe journey back to the afterlife. I would thank that women too, but I couldn't thank some she hated, I couldn't.

Finally after the incense burned out, I turned around to see my visitor.

"Akito . . . "

"Shigure what are you doing at my father's grave?" For once Akito was alone, Kureno wasn't with her, which was good.

"Just paying my respects." I said calmly, Akito said nothing then went to the grave and began to pray, I waited.

After she finished, she looked at me, "did you clean the grave?" I shook my head. She understood and shot me a glare, "did you speak to her?" I shook my head once more, and she smiled. I smiled back, "thank you, Shigure." She whispered.

"Let me walk you home Akito." She looked at me and nodded, how long has it been since I was alone with you?

"Shigure, why did you go to my father's grave?"

"Akito I-"

"I want the real reason." She demanded,

"I wanted to thank him, for something." Akito didn't press any further.

We arrived at the main house, before Akito went in, she kissed me on the cheek.

"A-Akito . . . "

"Thank you for taking me home." I smiled, and left.__

Whatever will be, will be. What won't happen, won't. 

* * *

A/N: Yes Shigure's chapter is finished! Please look forward to chapter 12. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!_  
_

**Japanese Terms:**

Obonmatsuri**-** Also known as the Japanese version of the "Day of Dead". It a day where it is thought that the spirits of the dead return to Earth on that day. During that time, families go to their ancestors graves, where they clean the grave and give offerings.

Shigure's bitterness towards Obon- As explained above, the true meaning of Obonmatsuri is to celebrate the day that our ancestors return to Earth. But during the Muromachi period (1336-1573), Bon dancers (as described by Shigure above) and other forms of entertainment were introduced to Obonmatsuri. Nowadays the dances and other festivities have been associated with Summer rather then with its true religious meaning.

_  
_


	12. Thanksgiving

A/N: I'm so happy I finally found this! And I was going to give up hope too!! (Laughs) Review kudasai(please).

* * *

**Ch-12-Thanksgiving**

_-Tohru's pov-_

"It seems like a good idea." Akito smiled, "To be able to see everyone…"

"Um, thank you Akito-san." I nervously said leaving the room.

"I'm so grateful Akito-san said yes!" I thought, "I have so much to do!" I realized hurrying home.

At home, Shigure-san came up and greeted me, "hello, Tohru."

"Hello Shigure-san."

"How'd it go with Akito?"

"He said 'yes'!" I said happily going into the kitchen,

"Good good. I send the invites already. " Shigure-san smiled,

"Invites for what?" asked Yuki-kun entering the room,

"For a thanksgiving dinner." I replied,

"At the main house?" asked Yuki-kun, Shigure-san nodded, Yuki smiled, "it sounds nice." He replied leaving the room.

"Oh! I just remembered something important I must attend to Tohru." Shigure-san cried, "I'll be back before dinner!" he called exiting the door. I wonder what, it was.

Oh no! I have to start dinner! What should I cook?! I panicked, while looking into the fridge.

---

-Thanksgiving day-

The thanksgiving banquet was beautiful, I wanted everyone to come. It's too bad Uo-chan and Hana-chan couldn't come. But I was grateful so many people came! Akito-san wanted everyone to say what they were thankful for. I was thankful for so much; being able to live with the Sohma's and making many new friends! But right now, I was so thankful for Kyo-kun being here. I knew Kyo-kun wasn't meant to come, neither was I, but Akito-san allowed it. I'm thankful!

When it was my turn I said everything I said in my head, I was going to tell Kyo-kun personally later. As I finished Akito-san, seemed pleased, I wonder why?

After the banquet was finished, I walked home with Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Kyo-kun" I began,

"What?"

"I'm grateful you were able to come." I said looking at the leaves on the ground.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Kyo-kun." I finished, Kyo-kun said nothing. After awhile, he spoke again, "did you mean all that?" he asked,

"Yes." Kyo-kun suddenly took my hand, "Kyo-kun?"

"Do you know what I'm thankful for?" I shook my head, he looked me in the eye then whispered, "…you."

"Kyo-kun, thank you." I whispered, walking hand-in-hand with Kyo-kun, home.

I think this is one of those moments I'm most thankful for.


	13. Shichi Go San

**Ch-13- Shichi-go-san**

_-Kisa's pov-_

"Hiro-kun."

"Ki-kisa…" Hiro stuttered, surprised at my sudden visit.

"How old is your sister now?" I asked, I knew her real age but I knew Hiro didn't know.

"She's three."

"Didn't you know today is Shichi-go-san?" Hiro blinked, he did forget, how silly.

"We should take her down to a shrine, oh geez mom just had to not be here!" Hiro cried running into another room, I giggled and followed him.

"Are you looking for her kimono?" I asked,

"Yeah, now I remember what mom wanted me to do." He laughed nervously.

"Where is Hinata?"

"In her room, having a nap, let's wake her up later thought." I agreed, it would be easier that way.

---

After Hinata, was dressed in her kimono, we took her to Meiji jingo, a shrine downtown. Shichi-go-san was one of my favourite holidays because I was able to go with obaa-san and ojii-san when they were still alive.

No one in the Sohma family was turning that age accept for Hiro's sister who was turning three. Heh heh I still get to go to two more because of her. But Shichi-go-san was always fun, thought we received blessings from the shrine.

"Onee-chan! I want to go this way!" Hinata said pulling at my hand.

"Wait for nii-chan first" I smiled, she nodded, "Hiro-kun hurry up!" I called,

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

I think I liked Shichi-go-san because I could have fun with my family.

* * *

A/N: If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!_  
_

**Japanese Terms**

Shichi go san- A rite of passage for girls ages 3 and 7 and for boys at age 5.


	14. Christmas

**Ch-14- Christmas**

_-Kyo's pov-_

"Damn!" I cried punching the wall, leaving a dent.

"Yuki did it!" I yelled,

"It's December 24th! Dammit!" I thought stomping out of the house.

"Kyo-kun! Where are you going?" asked Tohru,

"Somewhere."

"I-I'll come with you!" cried Tohru, I looked at her with annoyance, yet she smiled.

"Fine, whatever." I said grabbing her hand, as she finished putting on her boots.

"Kyo-kun." She said quietly,

"What?"

"Here." Tohru said giving me a scarf that wrapping it around my neck, she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back."Thanks." I muttered.

"Where are we going Kyo-kun?" I said nothing, "last minute, Christmas shopping?" I nodded.

During Christmas everyone was welcomed back to the main house, to celebrate. A huge dinner was ready to eat once, Akito felt hungry. But I did forget to get something; something for her.

"Who are you missing?" questioned Tohru,

"Guess."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"Oh, okay…" Tohru simply said, as we headed downtown.

Downtown , we walked through crowds of people going in and out of stores. I had no idea, what to get her. "Kyo-kun. Do you know what she likes?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about this?" Tohru asked picking up a stuffed bear that looked like an angel holding a harp.

"Do you like it?" I asked,

"Yes, it's cute! But will she like it?"

"I'm sure, if you like it, she will too,"

"Do you want to buy it?" She asked, geez so many damn questions!

"Do you want me to buy it?" I asked,

"Um… it would be easier if I knew who she was."

"Who she is?" Tohru nodded

"Who do you think she is?" I asked dragging her out of the store.

"Well there is Kisa-san, Isuzu-san, Kagura-san, and who else?"

"Your forgetting someone."

"I'am?!" She panicked, "Oh! Who could it be?! Tell me Kyo-kun!"

"Keep guessing." I smirked,

"What does she look like?"

"Guess."

"Um.. she is in the Sohma family right?" I rolled my eyes, "I guess so."

"What animal is she?"

"That would give everything away."

"Okay…what colour is her hair?"

"Brown."

"So its Kagura-san isn't it?"

"Would she like my gift?" I asked, as we walked to a small park with a small fountain. We both sat at the edge of the fountain.

"What's your gift going to be Kyo-kun?"

"Will you close your eyes?" I asked, Tohru didn't understand but she did anyways. I looked at the time, exactly midnight.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered, Tohru opened her eyes, right when I kissed her on the lips. I could feel the heat from her cheeks. Tohru closed her eyes, as she gave into my kiss.

Right after I broke away, I felt something wet on my cheek, it was snow.

"Do you like it?" I asked smiling, her face turned red and she nodded shyly.

"Tohru, thanks for the game of 21 questions." I said hugging her.

"Eh?"

"I only found the gift I wanted to give you by playing that game."

"You were looking for a gift for me, Kyo-kun?" I nodded.

"Thank you." She said hugging me back,

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Kyo-kun." She replied, it snowed all night, lightly, secretly. Like my gift like to her.


	15. Omisoka

A/N: Finally! The end! Review kudasai(please)! And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic to end. I once again apologize for not finding the remainder sooner (and for being lazy enough to just re-write it.)

* * *

**Ch-15-Omisoka**

_-Hatori's pov-_

There's just too much to do. I looked down at the desk. Many papers were all over the desk, that's the thing about Omisoka, lots and lots of cleaning. Soon I'll have to pick up Mayuko, I glanced at the clock, it was nearly three. I looked at the papers once more, I'll clean this up after I pick up Mayuko. I thought pulling on my jacket, exiting the office.

"Too much marking . . . "

"Sensei, were done cleaning the desks."

"Good,"

"Mayuko." I said looking into the classroom,

"Hatori, you're here early." I looked at the clock, it was 3:30, her class must have not finished their osoji.

"Hello Hatori-san." I looked at who spoke to me, it was the girl who was living with Shigure.

"Hello." I replied back, I noticed that I was being watched, by the girl's friends, Yuki and Kyo were also busy cleaning the floors.

"What brings you here Hatori?" I turned around to face Momiji,

"Nothing special." I replied, as Mayuko finished tidying up her desk.

After a few more minutes all the students finished the cleaning, and wished each other a good holiday and left. Mayuko and I finally left as well.

_--Later that night--11:00--_

"I'm glad you asked me to celebrate the new year with you, Hatori." Mayuko said in-between slurps of soba. I smiled,

"Tomorrow I have to join the rest of the family." I said, eating some of my toshikoshi-soba.

"Hey, who do you think will win the kouhaku uta gassen?" Mayuko asked,

"I'm not sure." I replied, I wasn't really into singing contests, but Mayuko loved them.

It was almost 11:45 when the singing competition finished, the programing switched to midnight celebrations. We watched as the clock struck twelve, we listened to the bells tolls. The large cast bell is suppose to ring a hundred and eight times, for all earthly desires meant to cause human suffering. I wondered if with every ring those feelings could truly be erased, could they?

"Happy new year, Hatori." Mayuko said hugging me, it was too late I couldn't get out of the way in time, as I transformed into a seahorse.

Mayuko blinked, "What do I do! Hatori! Do I put you in salt water or fresh water?!" she cried,

_A new year, a new beginning . . . _

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

Osoji- Almost like spring cleaning, meant to prepare for the New Year. On December 31 (Omisoka) people spend most of the day cleaning their houses, offices, and schools.

Toshikoshi-soba- Based on the belief of eating long noodles which represent "crossing over to one year to the next" meaning "Toshikoshi," a tradition practices on Omisoka.

Kouhaku Uta Gassen- A singing competitions, where a group of popular artists or bands, break into teams (red and white), each team trying to gain the most votes with their singing.


End file.
